paldamarstestwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Abrhame
“Future Red Parallel shall continue through white acute upon purple octagon. White perpendicular shall exceed orange sphere along Red Octagon. Blue Octagon shall shift towards blue nonagon where blue parallel" Origin Abrhame was registered originally as a slave shipped off the planet Dathomir while still an infant, resulting in a complete disconnect from origin family. Due to this Abrhame has no idea or possibility of possible family past or origin. When purchased Abrhame was brought to Ziost to be groomed and trained as a new slave a banker named Koltario Harvent. By the age of fifthteen it was discovered Abrhame was a force sensitive and was transfered to become a Sith Acolyte on Korriban. Korriban Of the twelve other Acolytes in his group, Abrhame was able to become the last Acolyte remaining thanks to his negotiation tactics. With these tactics he would manage to pit the other Acolytes against each other while using his studies to work and learn as much as possible with the little time an Acolyte had. Abrhame's overseers would comment how his actions and tactics in strategy and negotiations represented that of a field commander mixed with a twisted Jedi's ideas of the world and those around him. Using those around him as puzzle pieces or pawns to advance whatever means met his ends or goals, regardless of how close he might have been with them. Abrhame was then taken as an apprentice by a Sith Lord named Lord Malcorse, a Lord who had an interest in the Sphere of Military Offense. Apprenticeship While under the apprenticeship of Lord Malcorse, Abrhame's training was unique as the Lord wanted Abrhame to be trained as a Commando under the belief of slowly merging sith ranks with military docterine. Because of this belief Abrhame was taught not only how to be a Sith, but to also be a commando - specializing in close quarters combat and various weaponry and slicing techniques. As motivation and training Abrhame was also assigned to a Commando Squad, being dubbed "The Moving Brain" unofficialy due to Abrhame keeping up with his schemeing and strategies. With all this, Abrhame needed to learn double the amount of training compared to the regular Sith Apprentice, which drained Abrhame's patience over time. Resulting in Abrhame having less patience to whatever he considured poor reasoning. Two years would go by of Abrhame as a apprentice and Commando, with him eventually replacing team leader over the two years. Because of being treated a trooper while a Sith Apprentice, his master hardly showed progress in Abrhame leaving the apprentice rank. Throughout the two years Abrhame would work to learn Xeno-History and technology as a way to ensure that being made a Soldier did not define him. Gree Enclave Abrhame would finally meet the Gree Enclave after his squad were ambushed by unknown wildlife on a imperial outer mining planet. The Sith Empire during the time of Abrhame meeting the Gree believed that he and his squad were dead or KIA during their mission on that planet. However initial impression's of the Gree were not good as the Doctor was being treated and used by a renegade Gree from the planet Licha-In. For seven years the Gree had used Abrhame as a test creature, a lab rat; performing various surgeries that replaced more and more organic material with machinery in order to understand the connection of outsiders with the force.